Entre la espada y la pared
by andreapotter96
Summary: Harry se ha ido, Ron tambien y la vida de Hermione cada vez cambia más. AHH! que pesimo summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**Apuesto que piensan "triste andreapotter ya viene con otro fic" jejeje si los atormentare!!**

**Jajaja weno mmm**

**Signos:**

"" **(comillas) : pensamientos de los personajes**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, solo la trama. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. **

Entre la espada y la pared

Harry Potter miraba por la ventana de su cuarto en la torre de Griffyndor, solo podía pensar en ella y el beso que le había dado a su mejor amigo, el solo se había quedado callado viéndolos y sintiendo que se le partía el corazón.

Hermione Granger veía un libro, pues no se podía concentrar lo suficiente como para leerlo, pensaba en aquel beso. En todo lo que significaba y se encontraba mas confundida que nunca, hacía apenas unos meses juraba que Harry era el que le gustaba, pero si a si era ¿por qué había besado a Ron? "¿Por qué amo a los dos a la misma vez?, no sé qué es lo que quiero o debo hacer" pensó

Ron en cambio tenía una cara de idiota, mirando a la nada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado de la última batalla (se graduarían dentro de poco, habían acabado con Voldemort, todo era paz), había invitado a Hermione al baile pero ella le había dicho que lo pensaría. Desde aquel beso todo era distinto.

Y sin nada más que hacer se dirigió a su dormitorio donde pudo ver a su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

-Hola, Harry .-dijo Ron "amigo mío solo quiero que lo entiendas".

Pero el no contesto. Seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos.

-eh invitado a Hermione al baile, se que te gusta- Harry volteo a verlo tan rápido que un pequeño chasquido de su cuello se hizo notar.

-¿qué?.- pregunto incrédulo.

- no te hagas Potter, se te nota mucho.

-aaaa.- Harry no sabía que decir.

- perdón pero a mí también me gusta y mucho.

- ¿la quieres?- pregunto Harry con un cierto temblor en la voz, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- mucho

- no te preocupes, no te alejare de ella.- dijo en el momento que salía del cuarto y a Ron se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

- gracias, amigo.

Hermione caminaba pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, quería a Ron, cuando choco con Harry, de inmediato miles de mariposas se hicieron notar en su interior, si amaba a Ron, ¿Por qué Harry la hacía sentirse así?

-¡hola!!- dijeron al unísono. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto ella ruborizándose un poco.

"lejos" pensó él.

Ron te invito al baile.- afirmo, sin responder a su pregunta.

- sí. Le he dicho que lo pensaría.- respondió dudosa al ver la cara que tenía Harry.

- ve con él.- dijo tan rápido que Hermione casi no le entendió.

-¿qué?

- ve con él- le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo.

-¿por qué??

- solo hazlo

-¿Harry?- ella estaba realmente preocupada, Harry no solía tratarla así

- te quiero, Hermione "más de lo que debería"

- yo igual- Hermione notó que no la miraba a los ojos, estos habían perdido su brillo, y en su cara se marcaban heridas que aun no sanaban del todo, pero se marcaba más la tristeza.

"solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y sé que eso es Ron, adiós Hermione. Para siempre"

Harry se marcho hacia la ex oficina de Dumbledore. Dejando a un Hermione muy confundida.

Al llegar, estaba a punto de decir la contraseña cuando la gárgola se movió sola y McGonagall apareció y le sonrió.

-¿qué sucede Harry?- por más que la vieja profesora lo intentara , Harry jamás le tendría la misma confianza que le tenía a Dumbledore.

Harry solo la miró y le dijo:

Me quiero ir.

- de… ¿Hogwarts? – McGonagall lo miró entre sorprendida e incrédula.

- si- estaba decidido.

-¿se puede saber por qué?

-necesito estar solo, sin nadie, donde nadie me conozca.

-Pasa a mi oficina Potter.

Al entrar a la oficina de McGonagall, un golpe de nostalgia lo azotó. Ver la oficina que antes era de Dumbledore le hacía recordar muchas cosas, unas buenas y otras no tanto.

- ¿Qué sucede Potter?

-no puedo seguir aquí, me… me trae malos recuerdos- y sin querer volteo a ver la pintura del ex director de Hogwarts, que lo veía con una sonrisa de comprensión.

- Minerva- habló el viejo profesor desde su pintura.- dejémoslo él tiene razón

- pero, Potter pensé que querías ser auror- McGonagall ignoro el comentario del sabio director.

-lo seré pero en América

-¿América???

- sí, mire hace unas semanas recibí una carta de una escuela para aurores invitándome a entrar en ella, le agradecería mucho si mandara una carta de recomendación.

- pero ya casi es la graduación

- por eso mismo, profesora. Sé que estará lleno de reporteros, y…. Ya es demasiado.

- Minerva, déjalo él sabe lo que hace- volvió a decir el ex director de Hogwarts

- pero, Albus.

-Minerva.- Dumbledore le sonrió

- por supuesto, ¿Cuándo te quieres ir?- preguntó volviendo a fijar su atención hacia Harry

- si se puede hoy.

- ok. Tienes suerte un tren saldrá hoy en la noche.- McGonagall le miró asombrada.

- gracias.

"solo lo hago por ellos. Si ya no la veo la perderé, pero si sigo junto a ella lo pierdo a él, mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué habiendo tantas mujeres, el destino nos hizo amar a la misma?"

* * *

-Ron, ¿has visto a Harry?- preguntó Hermione en el momento que vio a su amigo bajar a la sala común al día siguiente.

-si yo también digo hola,- respondió el pelirrojo molesto al ver que la chica se preocupaba más por Harry que por él.

-hola, lo has visto ¿sí o no?

-no, no lo eh visto ¿por qué?

-Es que desde ayer que hable con el no lo eh visto.

-mmm ayer solo lo vi llegar muy tarde, y empezó a empacar, dijo que quería tener todo listo para irse. Y yo como tenía mucho sueño me dormi.

-qué raro….

Ron no dijo nada y se dirigió al gran comedor, como siempre se comió todo lo que tenía a su tanto Hermione con la mirada buscaba por todos lados a Harry, sin encontrarlo.

-Hermione –la llamó Ron.- si iras conmigo al baile ¿verdad?

- Mmmm, si Ron iré.- contestó ella, dudosa no sabía si lo hacía porque de verdad quisiera ir con é o solo porque Harry se lo había dicho. Ron sonrió. En todo el día nadie pudo borrarle la sonrisa, ni el mismísimo Snape hubiera podido.

Al finalizar la clase de encantamientos Hermione estaba ya demasiado preocupada por Harry no lo había visto en todo el día y eso era muy raro tanto que decidió ir a hablar con McGonagall.

-Señorita Granger,¿ pero que hace aquí?- dijo la directora al verla entrar a su despacho.

- lo siento, profesora pero realmente estoy muy preocupada por Harry. Desde ayer que no lo veo.

-pensé que le avisaría.-susurro McGonagall.

-¿perdón?

-nada, nada.-

Hermione la miro. McGonagall no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

- usted sabe donde esta, ¿cierto?

- no lo sé, señorita- mintió pues le había prometido a Harry que dejaría que él les avisara a sus amigos.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le encogía, algo que McGonagall no paso por alto, Hermione comenzó a sollozar.

- cálmese, señorita

-es que usted no entiende, yo… - no pudo terminar la frase pues el llanto no la dejo.

- está bien se lo diré- Hermione volteo a verla con un aire de esperanza.

- se fue.

- ¿a dónde?- pregunto Hermione desesperada.

- no lo sé, a alguna parte de América.

-¿América??? , pero ¿qué hace allá?

- quiere alejarse de todo, y debe entenderlo señorita Granger el ah pasado por mucho necesita estar solo.

-lo entiendo, pero ¿Cuándo se fue?, ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué no nos aviso?- esas y más preguntas explotaban como fuegos artificiales en la cabeza de Hermione.

- se fue ayer, en tren y el dijo que les avisaría cuando estuviera listo.

- pero ¿Qué pavadas estaba pensando?. –gritó

- entiéndalo, por favor.- la directora intentaba en balde calmarla, sabiendo que Hermione reaccionaría asi

Hermione solo asintió, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas "esto no puede ser cierto" Hermione sentía que su corazón se rompía su Harry, su amigo, su amor, su vida, su todo se había ido.

Después de charlar un poco más con McGonagall , Hermione se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor no podía creer que Harry los abandonara así , después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar otra vez.

Se encontró con Ron pero no tenía ganas de hablar y rechazó que él la acompañara a cenar. Se sentía traicionada. Usada.

Los días pasaron y el baile de graduación, Hermione no sentía ánimos de ir, pero se lo había prometido a Ron así que no tuvo más remedio que acompañar al pelirrojo, que estaba más que animado, la noticia de Harry le había afectado, pero no tanto como a Hermione .

Cuando bajo a la sala común con un vestido negro hasta poco antes de la rodilla , con un listón plateado con lentejuelas en la cintura y tul abajo, Ron se quedó embobado al verla, él también se veía muy guapo con una bella túnica de gala (nada comparada con la de el baile de navidad de cuarto año)

El baile transcurrió de lo más normal con una rica cena, baile (obviamente), y premios a los alumnos destacados.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se irían a sus casas a tomar unas muy merecidas vacaciones, algunos graduados lloraban, no podían contenerse, al año siguiente ya no volverían a ese colegio que durante mucho tiempo había sido su hogar.

Hermione solo podía pensar en Harry, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿estaba bien?, ¿feliz?. Ni Ron ni ella habían recibido una sola carta.

* * *

CoNtInUaRa….

Aló!! Bueno les gusto? Si no recibo tomatazos con mucho gusto!! Zhao!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!, bueno aquí les dejo otro cap.

**Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, solo la trama, los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Entre la espada y la pared**

**Cap2: cómo pasa el tiempo**

Más de 5 años habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio, la recordaba muy bien, recordaba su voz, sus gestos, incluso sus peleas con Ron. Irónico, desde que los conoció siempre habían peleado entre ellos y ahora de seguro eran una linda pareja, pero bueno como dice el dicho "del odio al amor solo existe un paso". Cinco años, no parece mucho pero para él fue una eternidad, su vida había cambiado mucho desde que llego a América, incluso ya no usaba gafas las había cambiado por unos cómodos lentes de contacto. Y ahora regresaría, no se sentía muy seguro, ¿y si la volvía ver?, ¿con él?, ¿lo soportaría?.

Recordaba muy bien él día que llegó a América, recordaba como dejó Hogwarts, su última charla con Ron, lo recordaba todo:

#_:#_flashback_#_:#

_Salí cabizbajo de la oficina de McGonagall era como si pies pesaran miles de kilos, pero sabía que era lo mejor, en modo automático subí las escaleras hacía mi dormitorio, por suerte no me encontré a nadie, entre a mi habitación y me encontré con Ron. Le sonreí con pocos ánimo el se veía muy feliz y yo sabía el porqué._

_- Hola, amigo- dijo feliz, no me atreví a contestarle y empecé a empacar mis cosas.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? _

_- Empaco_

_-Si ya me di cuenta de eso, pero mi pregunta es ; ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque… quiero tener todo listo- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió._

_- Harry, esto… yo se que te afecto lo que te dije de Hermione, ¿estas bien?_

_- Escucha; amigo mío, no quiero luchar contigo por ella, dejemos que él tiempo pase que sea lo que el destino quiera._

_- Tienes razón no hay quien pueda en el mundo callar a los sentimientos, solo espero que tu estés bien._

_- Lo estaré, no t preocupes por mi_

_- De acuerdo, y si no te importa me voy a dormir. Buenas noches._

_Asentí y seguí empacando, estaba todo listo, según McGonagall el tren saldría a las 12:00 am tenía poco tiempo, me alisté y salí a la estación de __Hogsmeade__ en cuanto vi al tren subí inmediatamente, se sentía raro tener el tren solo para mí , era la última vez que subiría, entre en el primer vagón que encontré, deje mis cosas a lado mío y miré por la ventana. No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero cuando llegamos ya estábamos llegando a King kross._

_Baje rápidamente eran como las 8:00 am y tenía hambre así que fui a un restaurante muggle, estaba cansado._

_-¿Qué te sirvo?- me preguntó una amable camarera_

_- amm – leí el menú y por fin decidí- unos hotcakes por favor y un vaso de leche ._

_- Claro- me sonrió_

_No había mucha gente así que mi desayuno llegó pronto, después de comer y pagar mi cuenta me dirigí al callejón Diagon, tampoco había mucha gente y tras el gorro de mi sudadera nadie me reconoció, ni Tom del caldero chorreante me reconoció, me dirigí rápidamente a __Gringotts._

_- Buenos días- dijo un duende desde su alto escritorio _

_- buenos días, quiero hacer un retiro de la cámara 687_

_-¿Tiene su llave?_

_- claro_

_- sígame _

_Saque un gran monto de dinero y cambié un poco por dinero muggle aún no sabía que haría, tenía claro que estudiaría para hacer auror pero no sabía si McGonagall ya había mandado la carta._

"_mi siguiente parada el aeropuerto" pensé. Justo afuera del caldero chorreante tomé un taxi y me fui al aeropuerto, la academia de aurores de la que había oído estaba en california así que tome el primer vuelo que iba para allá. Cuando subí al avión sentí un enorme alivio. No pude evitar pensar en ellos, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto._

_Llegue los Ángeles, California y de inmediato un hombre se acerco a mi, no era mucho mayor que yo._

_- Hola, tú debes ser Harry Potter, ¿verdad?- asentí- el salvador del mundo mágico- no me trataba como a un héroe, si no como a un chico normal- mi nombre es Joseph Miller del Ministerio de magia de los Ángeles, un gusto tenerte aquí._

_- el gusto es mío, pero disculpe ,¿Cómo supo que yo era un mago?- mi pregunta le causó una carcajada y mientras me ayudaba con mi equipaje me explicó._

_- Veras tenemos un centro de regularización mágica muy estricta, tenemos un registro de todos los seres mágicos que salen y entran al estado, y recibimos una notificación de que venias y debo, como director del departamento de regularización, pedirte que me acompañes a firmar documentos ya sabes papeleos y todo eso. Y dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer aquí en los Ángeles?_

_- Pienso entrar en la academia de aurores "__Alberta Toothill" (1) y graduarme, claro está._

_-ya veo, y dime; ¿por qué no entraste a la academia de Londres?_

_- Esto… necesitaba un ambiente diferente._

_-Por supuesto, pero como sabrás las clases comienzan hasta Julio, ¿Qué aras en ese tiempo?- lo mire con curiosidad, ni yo mismo sabía que iba a hacer- preguntas del trabajo, tranquilo- sonrió, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo me caía muy bien y sentía que podía confiar en él._

_Después de ir al ministerio, me dirigí al hotel más cercano._

_Empecé el curso en la academia de aurores, y Joe y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, tanto que decidimos que era una buena idea compartir apartamento. _

_Los años pasaron, me gradué con honores , y por consejo de Joe y por necesidad de mi trabajo decidí quitarme las gafas pero las conserve, por cuestiones sentimentales(n_n!) _

_Entre a trabajar de inmediato, rápidamente me coloque en un buen puesto gracias a mi desempeño laboral, cada caso que tomaba lo reslovía sin problema, amaba mi trabajo, excepto por mi secretaria; Miley. Era insoportable, todos los días intentaba conquistarme de una u otra forma, coqueteando de manera excesiva. Era muy linda pero su actitud era insoportable. Joe continuamente se burlaba de mi y mi "loca fan" como él llamaba Miley. _

_Salí con muchas chicas hermosas pero no existía noche en que no pensara en ella, Hermione, pero de inmediato la imagen de Ron junto a ella aparecía en mi mente. Joe notaba mi tristeza, así que un día le conté todo; _

_-Entonces… ¿Te fuiste de Londres solo para que tus mejores amigos fueran felices juntos?- preguntó una vez que termine mi historia._

_- así es, pero debo admitirlo no eh podido olvidarla._

_- si de eso me e dado cuenta, a cada momento la mencionas. "Hermione una vez arregló mis gafas, Hermione me ayudaba con mis deberes, Hermione recibió nueve extraordinarios en sus TIMOS" y bla bla - sonreí lo que decía Joe era cierto, a cada momento hablaba de ella. _

#_:#_flashback_#_:#

Y ahora se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana pensando en todo lo que estaba por venir. Había aceptado una oferta para regresar a Londres, temporalmente, el departamento de aurores necesitaba de su ayuda pues a pesar de que Voldemort había muerto hacía más de 5 años aun existían los llamados "la nueva legión de mortifagos" que hacían de las suyas en Londres y los aurores no daban con ellos, por eso decidieron llamar a Harry Potter "el salvado del mundo mágico" sabían que con su ayuda podrían capturarlos. Joe lo acompañaría, pero él iría de vacaciones, se moría por conocer Londres.

-Harry , nuestro avión sale en hora y media, apúrate- dijo Joe entrando a la habitación

-Ya voy

- no me digas que lo estas dudando

- Esto… tal vez- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- es que ¿y si la vuelvo a ver?

-Tendrás que controlarte, recuerda te fuiste de Londres para que ella estuviera "feliz"- continuo haciendo comillas con los dedos- En serio, Potter si la amabas tanto ¿Por qué no luchaste por ella?

-Porque ella solo me veía como a su mejor amigo, ella no sentía lo mismo por mí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ya te lo eh dicho, besó a Ron en la última batalla, y ellos eran mis mejores amigos, si hubiera luchado por ella… los habría hecho sufrir a ambos, mejor alejarme y que ellos puedan ser felices.

Joe suspiró derrotado, siempre que tenían la misma discusión el resultado era siempre el mismo, Harry tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la sala dónde Joe ya tenía todo su equipaje listo.

Tomaron un taxi afuera de su edificio y llegaron tarde al aeropuerto, apenas pudieron abordar a tiempo, en cuanto estaban en el avión un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Harry, algo que Joe no tomo desapercibido

-¡Por Merlin!, Harry aun no despegamos ¿y ya estas nervioso?

Harry solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente, sin imaginarse que al llegar a Londres su vida daría un giro de 180 grados, otra vez.

….

Alberta Toothill  
1391 - 1483  
Ganadora de la competición de duelos de 1430. Fácilmente venció al favorito, Samson Wiblin, con el encantamiento volador

Pff! Waaaa! Acabe ¡! Tuve un serio bloqueo mental pro ia! Uff

Weno espero sus Rrs! Zhao

Atte:

ANDREAPOTTER96


	3. Chapter 3

Entre la espada y la pared

Cap.3 cómo pasa el tiempo… ¿Verdad, Hermione?

Cinco años, que fácil se dicen pero que difícil se viven, o eso era lo que pensaba Hermione. Su vida ya no era la misma; para empezar ya no era una estudiante de Hogwarts, ahora trabajaba para el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de regularización mágica, ya no vivía con sus padres, vivía en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres, hacía ya años que no veía a sus mejores amigos, y lo más extraño…

"flasback"

_Cuando Harry se fue mi mundo se desplomo, Ron como un buen amigo intentó consolarme, cosa que poco a poco fue funcionando… o eso creía. Justo antes de terminar mi último año yo y Ron nos convertimos en una pareja. Todo parecía color de rosa, pero yo en mi interior sabía que eso no era cierto. Constantemente soñaba con Harry, con su risa, soñaba que volvía, pero al despertar me daba cuenta de que todo era una cruel y gran mentira._

_A los pocos días de salir de Hogwarts recibí miles de propuestas de trabajo, pero yo ya tenía muy en claro lo que quería hacer, Ron por su parte entró a la academia de aurores, en esos momentos yo me sentía aun muy culpable de no saber nada de Harry, de no haber sido capaz de darme cuenta que algo le pasaba. Ron notaba mis preocupaciones y me decía que me calmará, pero el hecho de que yo solo pensará en Harry comenzó a arruinar nuestra "relación"._

_En unos meses Ron cambió de ser amble, comprensivo y cariñoso, a ser celoso, posesivo, pero a pesar de eso era muy frio conmigo, cuando estábamos solos ni una caricia recibía de parte de él, ni una palabra linda ni nada por el estilo._

_Así que una noche decidí que eso cambiaría, Ron estaba de vacaciones y yo bueno tenía suficiente tiempo. Lo cité en mi departamento para una cena romántica, cuando él llegó no noto ni mi vestido nuevo, ni mi pelo. Prácticamente solo llego a comer y bien después de la cena le serví un poco de vino, al poco rato Ron ya estaba ebrio y yo… bueno ebria no estaba, tan solo un poco pasada de copas._

_A la mañana siguiente desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, estaba envuelta en las sabanas y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando las imágenes de lo sucedido llegaron a mi mente no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme, miré y a mi lado no había nadie._

_-Ron- grité, pero nadie me respondió_

_Me olvide del asunto y seguí con mi día normal, de seguro el tenía algo importante que hacer. Pero no me llamó, eso me preocupó un poco. Pasaron días y yo seguía sin saber de él._

_Días después estaba en una cafetería cuando vi a Luna y Ginny, estas me sonrieron y se acercaron a mí._

_-¡Hermione!- gritó Ginny- ¿Dónde diablos te has metido, mujer?, ya no has ido a visitarme- esto último lo dijo con un puchero._

_No pude evitar reírme al ver su cara._

_-Ya déjala, Ginny- dijo Luna mientras me sonreía- de seguro ha de estar muy ocupada con su trabajo del ministerio, pero Hermione no trabajes tanto, luego ¿Qué tal si se te mete un ñamito a la cabeza?_

_-¿Un qué?- dijimos Ginny y yo al mismo tiempo _

_- Un ñamito, son pequeños paracitos que se te meten en el cerebro y se lo empiezan a comer y eso pasa por el estrés- dijo con su mirada perdida en algún punto._

_-Si no le entró ningún chamito en Hogwarts ahora menos- replicó Ginny_

_- Son ñamitos Ginnebra_

_La discusión entre ellas continuo, mientras yo muy tranquilamente tomaba mi café._

_-¿Y cómo te va con mi hermano?- me preguntó Ginny, ya harta de discutir con Luna._

_- Pues…_

_- No va bien ¿eh?- dijo ahora Luna_

_-Para que les miento _

…

_Después de unas semanas Ron y yo hablábamos cada vez menos él por la escuela y yo por el trabajo, durante varios días me comencé a sentir enferma; tenía mareos muy frecuentes y casi todas las mañanas vomitaba. Solo una opción venía a mi mente:_

_-Estoy embarazada- fue lo primero que dije al ver a Ron entra por la puerta de mi departamento, él me miró por unos instantes como si yo fuera un bicho raro_

_-¿Qué?_

_- Estoy embarazada- repetí, por un momento en mi mente se dibujó un Ron contento corriendo a abrazarme y prometiéndome que todo estaría bien pero bueno eso no pasó_

_- ¿Y es mío?- tan solo esas tres míseras palabras hicieron que mi mundo se viniera abajo_

_-¡Obviamente es tuyo! – le grité- ¿por quién me tomas? ¿por una cualquiera?- Ron bajó la mirada_

_- no es mío- susurró_

_-¿Qué?- ahora fue mi turno de mirarlo como si fuera un bicho raro_

_- que no es mío, Hermione – ¡yo no sé con cuantas personas te hayas metido!_

_-pero ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?- le grité_

_- pues... pues no sé- el estaba muy nervioso, podía notarlo- pero ese bebé no es mío y no pienso aceptarlo- _

_Ron cerró la puerta de un portazo dejándome sola y llorando "No puede ser… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" la respuesta no se hizo esperar "voy a continuar con mi trabajo saldré adelante por mi y por mi bebé"_

"_fin flashback"_

-Hermione, ¿estás allí?

-Si, Neville aquí estoy- la voz de Hermione sonaba cansada y adormilada- ¿Qué pasa?

-ah pues veras; tenemos informes de que dos hechiceros del ministerio americano llegan hoy, uno es auror, aun no tengo su nombre, y el otro es Joseph Miller es del departamento de regularización mágica de los ángeles. Y pues, ¿podrías recibirlos?

-Neville, lo siento pero hoy es mi día libre prometí pasarlo con Miranda.- dijo Hermione realmente apenada

- de acuerdo, está bien no te preocupes entonces nos vemos, Hermione disfruta tu fin de semana- con esa despedida Neville colgó el teléfono.

Hermione se recostó y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Mami?- dijo una voz bastante aguda y adormilada.

Hermione dirigió su vista a la puerta de su recamara y le sonrió a la dueña de esa dulce voz, era una niña de unos tres o cuatros años con un largo cabello castaño y unos ojos azules realmente hermosos.

-¡Hey Miranda! Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó haciendo señas para que la pequeña niña se sentará en su cama.

-Tuve una pesadilla- susurro mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos.

Hermione sonrió de forma comprensiva y la abrazo .

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Soñé que miles de arañas me perseguían

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que intento ser una sonrisa  
-Pero tú no le tienes miedo a las arañas o ¿sí?

-no- dijo Miranda- pero es que eran demasiadas.

Hermione pensó por un momento y finalmente dijo:

-mmm ¿y si te dijera que hay alguien que puede acabar hasta con mil arañas de una sola vez?

-¿En serio?- dijo la niña con la mirada llena de emoción.

-Sip

-¿Quién es?

-Es un hechicero- susurro Hermione como si no quisiera que nadie se enterará .

-¡Como tú! ¿Cómo se llama?- Miranda también susurraba.

- No sé si debería decírtelo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Oh por favor mamá!- suplico la castaña más pequeña.

-Bien, bien te lo diré se llama… Harry Potter.

- ¡ah! Mamá tienes razón Harry Potter es increíble, todo lo que me has contado de él es asombroso, como cuando….- la niña comenzó a contar y actuar todas las historias que su madre le había contado, todas las historias que de las que ella misma había formado parte. Ver a su hija le traía tantos recuerdos buenos como malos. Y aun después de cinco años Hermione se preguntaba "¿Dónde está Harry Potter?"

**Años sin actualizar! Pero de ahora en adelante me portaré bien :3 la verdad no me ha gustado mucho como termino el capitulo pero pues ya. Ah si un ñamito! No tengo idea de donde lo saque XD**

**Review?**


End file.
